Le thé de Bak Chan
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Rappelez-vous du thé que Bak Chan avait fait un jour venir à la Congrégation pour faire avouer à Komui ses pires vérités. Aujourd'hui, Lavi se décide à récupérer le quatrième sachet afin de l'utiliser contre son grand-père, mais tout ne se passe décidément pas comme prévu. Kanda/Allen (Yullen) (OS)


_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Manga : D. Gray-Man  
Couples : Kanda/Allen, Lavi/Lenalee  
Genre : Humour/Romance  
Résumé : Rappelez-vous du thé que Bak Chan avait fait un jour venir à la Congrégation pour faire avouer à Komui ses pires vérités. Aujourd'hui, Lavi se décide à récupérer le quatrième sachet afin de l'utiliser contre son grand-père, mais tout ne se passe décidément pas comme prévu._

 _Petit blabla introductif : Si vous avez lu le premier tome de D. Gray-Man Reverse (comportant des nouvelles), alors le sujet principal va vous dire quelque chose ! En gros, dans l'une des histoires, Bak Chan commande trois sachets de thé qui servent de sérum de vérité afin de l'utiliser contre Komui (et il lui arrive bien des ennuis !) J'ai donc voulu continuer sur cette lancé, mais cette histoire se déroule quelques années après et concerne nos personnages préférés, j'ai nommé : Lavi, Kanda et Allen ! Pas besoin d'avoir lu la nouvelle pour comprendre, ne vous en faites pas !_

 _Considérez cela comme un petit cadeau de Noël avant l'heure, KISS !_

* * *

_-''-_

 **L** e thé de Bak Chan

_-''-_

Lavi, futur Bookman, savait _tout_. Absolument tout, ou du moins, il essayait de tout savoir et de se le remémorer à vie, telle était en partie son rôle. Et puisqu'il savait _tout_ , il avait été mis au courant suite à ses dons d'observation et d'investigation qu'il y a quelques mois déjà, le célèbre supérieur de la branche asiatique, Bak Chan, avait commandé un thé tout particulier pour Komui Lee, le grand intendant de la Congrégation.

Pour que faire ? Eh bien, tout simplement pour lui faire avouer ses plus grands secrets et ainsi le faire sombrer afin que le blondinet puisse prendre sa place en tant que chef de la Congrégation, ce dernier, affirmant que le frère de Lenalee n'avait en rien sa place ici. Cependant, son plan était tombé à l'eau, après divers échecs et d'humiliation.

Mais le rouquin _savait_ que Bak Chan n'avait pas baissé les bras et avait commandé un quatrième échantillon de ce thé dans l'espoir de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Néanmoins, cette histoire s'arrêta-là, puisque quelques jours plus tard, les ennuis avec les Noé avaient repris et le Q.G. actuel avait été détruit.

Plus jamais Bak ne se rappela de ce thé particulier, semblable à un réel sérum de vérité. Le petit sachet disparu des mémoires, tout comme les vestiges du bâtiment qui fut laissé à l'abandon. Les Exorcistes déménagèrent et tournèrent le dos à ce passé. Saleté de Lulu Bell.

Toutefois Lavi, partit pour une mission en Scandinavie, et donc, proche de leur ancien Q.G., se permit un petit détour pour faire un rapide passage dans les vestiges de la grande tour.

« Hum… Si je me rappelle bien, Bak-chan avait l'habitude de planquer ses fourberies derrière une tuile de la salle de bain privée, par crainte que sa chambre ne soit fouillée un jour, » se rappela le rouquin, cheveux dans le vent, à observer au loin des souvenirs lourds et précieux ancrés entre les murs défoncés.

Le Q.G. paraissait mort et loin dans le temps, désormais. Ceci faisait presque deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté cet endroit pour un autre en Angleterre. Puis, après un élan de nostalgie que Lavi balaya rapidement, une lueur sournoise brilla dans son unique œil vert.

« Si je retrouve ce thé, je le ferais faire boire à papy et je pourrais enfin savoir si c'est bien lui qui a piégé ma brosse à dents avec de cette sauce pimentée et des poils de chat ! »

Il leva son poing en signe d'espoir et il ricana tout seul pour ensuite éternuer bruyamment suite au vent frais qui allait finir par le faire tomber malade. Il renifla bruyamment et reporta son regard vers l'objectif à atteindre. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec cette boisson, il pourrait aussi s'amuser un peu à tourmenter son ami Allen Walker ! Il fallait aussi qu'il soit sûr que ce dernier n'avait pas des vues sur Lenalee Lee.

Ces petites pensées lui donnèrent la force d'escalader le long du mur à la verticale qui s'étendait sur de bons longs mètres puis il commença à fouiller les ruines. Par bonheur, il remarqua que le chemin jusqu'à son objectif n'était pas trop encombré et rapidement, il tomba sur la tuile grisâtre en question appartenant à la salle de bain qu'il retira pour tomber sur un petit creux dans le mur. Sa furtivité avait donc payé, Bak avait bien des choses secrètes dissimulées ici !

Et dans une petite boîte camouflée dans le fond, poussiéreuse par le temps, il tomba sur des dizaines de photos de Lenalee, ce qui lui fit presque froid dans le dos. Très bien, il allait les garder… Juste histoire d'avoir un bon coup de pression contre Bak Chan, hein !

Puis, il trouva deux trois petits accessoires insignifiants pour lui et finit par remarquer un petit sachet blanc sali mais visiblement, protégeant toujours bien son contenant.

« Oh… Est-ce que la chance me sourit ? »

Avec précaution, il prit le sachet entre les mains et délaissa la boîte dans la cavité afin d'inspecter plus largement le petit sachet. Il pouvait ressentir la forme de divers grains à travers la paroi fine et un large sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« OUI ! Je crois que c'est bien le thé que je recherche ! »

Tel un enfant surexcité, il regagna la sortie de leur ancien Q.G., tout en sifflotant joyeusement. Son papy ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il allait l'enregistrer et lui faire avouer son crime abominable et il aurait enfin tout le pouvoir ! Et puis, un petit coup chez Allen pour en savoir un peu plus ainsi que du côté de Link pour rire un peu. Les journées fraîches d'hiver allaient être amusantes ! Tout en espérant que les Noé ne viennent pas tout gâcher.

_-''-_

Lavi se frotta les mains, égayé au possible. Devant lui se trouvait un plateau contenant une petite assiette, une cuillère en argent ainsi qu'un thé fumant demeurant dans une tasse en porcelaine. En cette soirée tardive –plus de minuit passé-, Lavi avait pu bénéficier de la cuisine entièrement pour lui, ne souhaitant pas reproduire l'erreur de Bak par le passé.

Son grand-père, étant comme à chaque début de longues soirées en train d'écrire ou de lire des ouvrages antiques, avait toujours besoin de sa petite tasse de café ou de thé, apportée en général par son petit-fils, ou bien par la gentille Lenalee quand elle passait par-là. Mais ce soir, c'était au rouquin à qui revenait cette lourde tâche. Ce thé piégé paraissait très réglementaire et tout à fait inoffensif, ce qui excita encore plus le rouquin, se demandant bien quels autres sombres secrets il allait pouvoir lui soutirer.

 _Huuumm… Si je prépare seulement un thé, ça peut paraître assez louche. Il faut que je trouve quelques petits gâteaux et un petit verre de quelque chose que je pourrais partager avec lui._

Suite à ces pensées, Lavi se retourna et se mit à farfouiller dans les placards, à la recherche de petits gâteaux. Il valait mieux jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ou sinon, Bookman allait se rendre compte de la supercherie.

Mais au moment où il s'empara avec triomphe d'un sachet de biscuits visiblement intéressant, le son d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Pfeuh. J'peux savoir d'où vient ce thé infect, stupide lapin ?! »

Ledit lapin fit volte-face pour croiser le regard habituellement irrité du kendoka au nom de Yû Kanda qui déposait avec dégoût la tasse dans le plateau. Les yeux de Lavi s'arrondirent à leurs maximums et son cœur fut pris d'une agitation sans nom. Que venait-il faire ici en ce début de nuit ?! D'après ses vêtements, il revenait tout droit d'entrainement…

 _NOOOOOOOOOOON !_ pensa-t-il en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

Il avait mis toute la dose de thé dans la tasse, puisque le contenu avait été assez faible suite à la mauvaise conservation des grains. Si Kanda avait bu toute la tasse, jamais il ne pourrait obtenir la vérité sur la mauvaise blague de sa brosse à dents qui avait irrité sa bouche pendant des semaines !

« J'aurais jamais dû gouter quelque chose venant de toi, » lâcha abruptement le Japonais en lui lançant un regard mauvais pour se diriger vers l'évier, air boudeur au visage.

Lavi se jeta contre la table et tira le plateau vers lui de ses bras chancelants.

« Y-… Yû… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as chipé ce thé sans y être invité ?! » s'alarma Lavi en attrapant vivement la tasse pour vérifier qu'il restait tout de même un peu de liquide.

Fort heureusement, il restait les trois quarts du précieux thé.

« J'ai toujours été attiré par les thés… »

 _Hein… ?_

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard perplexe. Kanda, surpris par ses propres paroles et Lavi, dérouté par le fait que le kendoka lui ait offert une réponse et qu'il ne le pas sermonne pour avoir employé son prénom. Était-ce… L'effet déjà présent du thé, sérum de vérité, qui contrôlait dorénavant les paroles de son ami ?

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » cingla le Japonais irrité en le foudroyant du regard, manquant de briser le vert vide entre ses mains qu'il venait de récupérer.

Et là, un large sourire vint chatouiller les lèvres du futur Bookman. Il était bien loin de penser qu'un jour il puisse piéger si facilement Kanda avec un thé de ce genre, il était pourtant persuadé que ce dernier aurait été la cible la plus difficile à capturer.

Son grand-père pouvait attendre, Kanda allait être le cobaye parfait.

« Dis-moi, Yû, je peux savoir ce que tu penses du grand ami que je suis ? » lui sourit-il en déposant doucement la tasse en porcelaine sur le plateau tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Tout d'abord, le kendoka parut quelque peu surpris par cette question et ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, puis il croisa les bras et après un _Tss_ , bien placé, lui répondit du plus naturellement du monde.

« Que tu es un idiot, agaçant, ayant la capacité intellectuelle d'un balai, qui ne cesse de geindre et parler, ce qui m'enrage à chaque fois. »

 _Merci… Merci Kanda !_ pensa ironiquement le rouquin qui ne se détacha pas de son sourire bien qu'une larme silence vînt couler le long de sa joue.

« Tu viens de briser mon cœur… » lâcha Lavi en feignant une certaine tristesse.

Mais Kanda partait déjà vers la porte, vers d'eau à la main –ce qu'il était initialement venu chercher ici pour se désaltérer après son entrainement- et puis, il se contenta de répondre par un simple :

« Heureusement que ça ne puisse pas te tuer. »

Cette fois-ci, Lavi tiqua lui aussi et plissa les yeux, faisant quelques pas pour suivre le kendoka jusqu'à la porte.

« _Heureusement_ ? » répéta-t-il avec un ton joueur. « Tu ne veux donc pas que je meure, mon petit Yû… ? »

Kanda se figea devant la porte et lança soudain un regard menaçant à son adresse, mais aussi, teint d'une petite lueur d'incrédulité.

« Non, » répondit le brun de sa voix grave.

Et là, les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux. D'effroi pour l'un, de stupéfaction pour l'autre. Lavi se retint de hurler un « oui » enjoué, voyant que le thé marchait à merveille ! Certes, si Kanda l'apprenait, il allait l'assassiner sans aucun scrupule, mais il s'en fichait bien à ce moment-là. Kanda était à sa merci !

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire ?! Ce truc me fait dire des conneries sans nom ! » cria Kanda après avoir réalisé ce qu'il disait, tout en dégainant Mugen avec menace.

« Du calme, _Kanda_ ! Je te l'ai dit, ce thé n'était pas pour toi en premier lieu ! » se défendit Lavi en se réfugiant un peu plus loin, se plaçant derrière la longue table en fer pour faire rempart entre lui et la furie qui venait de naître.

Déjà, Lavi pouvait soulever un bon point. Quelque part derrière cette poitrine, se trouvait finalement le cœur de Kanda. Il n'était pas si insensible que cela s'il ne souhaitait pas la mort directe du rouquin et puis, jamais il n'aurait avoué ce genre de chose devant lui. Ceci témoignait du fonctionnement rapide du thé.

« Je vais t'égorger ! » s'exclama Kanda en s'avançant vers lui alors qu'une aura noire le suivait de près.

« Tu-… Rappelle-toi ! Tu viens juste de dire que tu ne souhaitais pas ma mort ! » s'exclama le futur Bookman en contournant la table pour garder une bonne distance de sécurité avec lui.

« Ta gueule ! »

Lavi détala comme un lapin –quelle ironie- et passa en trombe à travers le réfectoire vide, néanmoins, Kanda fut plus rapide, l'agrippa par le col et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, la lame de son arme juste sous la carotide de sa victime. Lavi glapit et son cœur s'agita, commençant à se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir cherché Kanda sur ce point-là.

« Qu'as-tu mis dans ce thé… ? » lui demanda le kendoka, aura meurtrière dans le coin de ses yeux assombris par le désir de tuer l'être agaçant qui se trouvait entre ses mains.

« Seulement un petit thé qui sert à dire la vérité, rien que la vérité ! » répondit vivement Lavi en fermant les yeux et joignant les mains, dans l'ultime espoir de prier pour sa vie.

« _Seulement_ tu dis ? » rugit l'Exorciste.

« Tu en penses quoi de Lenalee, soit-dit en passant ? »

Une veine saillante vint palpiter sur la tempe du kendoka qui serra plus fort le col du rouquin. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique de le menacer plus vivement, mais tout autre chose s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête, elle ne m'intéresse p-… »

Mais Kanda referma vivement sa bouche, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire, et les yeux de Lavi s'arrondirent de surprise. Cela allait au-delà de ses espérances. De un, il n'était pas intéressé par Lenalee ce qui lui laissait clairement le champ libre et de deux, son ami impassible et sans cœur venait de lui avouer qu'il avait déjà des vues sur quelqu'un ! _Kanda avait des vues sur quelqu'un_ !

« Sale lapin ! Dégage ! » hurla le kendoka.

Et avant que Lavi ne puisse lui répondre avec un large sourire, les deux hommes s'élancèrent dans une bagarre à mains nues que Kanda initia volontairement. Le rouquin ne se laissa donc pas faire, bien qu'il eut un peu de mal à gérer l'affaire.

« D'habitude c'est avec Allen que tu te bats comme ça ! Vas-y molo, je ne suis pas aussi résistant que notre petite Pousse de Soja ! » s'exclama le futur Bookman en roulant sur le dos une fois dépêtrer du brun, essoufflé comme jamais.

Kanda qui était désormais assis à même le sol à lui aussi reprendre son souffle tout en essuyant d'un geste rageur de la main un petit filet de sang provenant de sa lèvre coupée, se raidit à cette écoute. Et cette toute petite seconde le perdit car Lavi le vit très clairement et ce dernier était un fin observateur.

« Oh, dis-moi, Yû, tu préfères Allen à moi, hein ? » minauda alors Lavi en se redressant difficilement sur les fesses, tentant vers lui un regard sournois.

Mais Kanda s'interdit d'ouvrir la bouche pour corriger son prénom car il savait très bien ce qui allait advenir de ses propos s'il osait. Ainsi, il lui adressa un regard noir tout en se levant pour ensuite récupérer Mugen échoué à ses pieds. Il espérait pourtant avoir frappé assez fort cet incapable.

Cependant, au grand malheur de Kanda, Lavi avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et il sauta debout et se jeta presque contre le corps du kendoka pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. À ce moment-là, Kanda faillit faire la fatale erreur d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'insulter et lui hurler de le lâcher, mais se restreint au dernier moment.

« Que ~ penses ~ tu ~ d'Allen ? » répéta donc le rouquin avec un large sourire tout en resserrant sa poigne autour du cou de son ami.

L'un des yeux de Kanda tiqua et il serra son poing libre, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

« Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas la bouche pour me mentir ou me crier dessus ? » s'extasia Lavi qui semblait apprécier le spectacle. « Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour dire les quatre vérités d'Allen ? Comme tu l'as fait pour moi avec tant d'honnêteté ? »

 _Si tu as quelque chose à cacher, alors reste muet, mais sache que désormais, je ne te lâcherais pas, mon petit Yû !_ pensa intérieurement le futur Bookman avec extase.

Car un Kanda attiré par quelqu'un, c'était une première. Une première ! Surtout après l'histoire d'Alma que Lavi avait finie par ouïr quelques mois après le retour d'Allen à la Congrégation, ramené par Johnny, Link et Kanda lui-même. Et puis, s'il s'agissait d'Allen, on aurait tout vu ! Cette histoire l'intéressait de plus en plus, cependant…

Le poing serré qu'il reçut en plein la figure eut le don de briser ses pensées et assommé par le coup, Lavi regagna le sol en pressant ses deux paumes de main contre son nez douloureux.

Puis, après un grognement qui voulait résumer en un son tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire à cet idiot tel que « _Espèce d'enfoiré de lapin, si tu t'approches à nouveau de moi je t'étripe, tu es seulement encore en vie car on m'interdit d'assassiner ce qui me sert de compagnon !_ » Kanda quitta le réfectoire, énervé au possible.

Mais à cet instant, mieux valait à tout prix quitter cette pièce et attendre _seul_ que l'effet de ce sérum cesse. Il avait déjà bien assez tapé sur ce crétin de lapin et loin de lui l'envie de tomber sur quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Ainsi, ce ne fut qu'un repli stratégique bien qu'il pestât plus de cent fois dans sa tête.

De son côté, Lavi renifla un bon coup, remarquant avec dégoût qu'il saignait du nez et il ne l'avait pas volé celle-là ! Mais au final, alors qu'il s'aidait à se redresser à l'aide d'une des chaises, un faible sourire vint éclairer son visage rougi et ankylosé

Le silence de Kanda voulait tout dire…

_-''-_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit en gardant bien précieusement dans sa chambre la tasse de thé initialement prévue pour son grand-père, Lavi avait pris une décision radicale. Sa prochaine victime serait Allen Walker !

De ce fait, il garda un quart du liquide dans une petite fiole pour plus tard et en début d'après-midi, passa en vitesse dans la cuisine principale où Jeryy discutait avec entrain en compagnie de quelques traqueurs, puis récupéra un petit service de table.

 _Papy peut encore attendre un peu. Si je peux faire avouer à Allen certains petits secrets concernant Kanda… Et Lenalee accessoirement, histoire d'avoir le champ totalement libre, eh ben, peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour ces deux tourtereaux…_

Lavi de retour dans sa chambre avec le plateau, mélangea doucement le thé dans la première tasse qu'il avait fait réchauffer, l'air ailleurs.

 _Quoique… J'ai toujours pensé qu'Allen penchait plus pour la gent masculine, ce qui m'enchanterait vraiment ! Mais s'il en pince pour Kanda… Hum… Ça c'est une autre histoire._

Il récupéra ainsi le plateau comportant les deux tasses –la violette pour Allen, la rouge pour lui- puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

 _De toute manière, ce petit thé me dira tout ! Et tel cupidon je pourrais faire régner l'amouuuuur !_

La petite équipe en avait bien besoin en ce temps de guerre qui se rapprochait sans cesse du point culminant : l'ultime bataille. Mais Lavi fut d'un seul coup tiré hors de ses pensées lorsqu'un petit corps se percuta à toute allure contre le sien.

Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux pour voir que le fautif n'était autre que Timothy Hearst, du haut de ses rollers silencieux, qui vint s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Regarde un peu où tu vas, Poils de Carotte ! » s'écria le jeune garçon avec irritation.

Il est vrai qu'en quittant sa chambre, Lavi avait été totalement perdu dans ses pensées, mais sa bonne journée fit qu'il garda un grand sourire.

« Va jouer ailleurs, veux-tu, Simple Pustule ? Les grandes personnes ont des choses à faire, » lui fit-il en remarquant avec soulagement que juste quelques gouttes du thé s'étaient échouées sur le plateau, gardant la majeure partie du liquide prisonnière de la tasse.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je vais te frapper, toi et ta tête de guignol, là ! »

Mais Lavi ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpit au sens inverse d'un pas léger tout en sifflant gaiment. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'amuser un peu ! Ainsi, il ignora les cris du jeune Exorciste et se dirigea vers leur salon privé, là où il savait qu'Allen se trouvait. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous après tout, après le repas, prétextant vouloir parler tranquillement autour d'un bon thé.

Et Allen aimait le thé… Tiens, comme _Kanda_.

Ainsi, il poussa la porte du salon et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'Allen Walker dans sa tenue d'entrainement près du corps, en train de manger pensivement une glace qu'il avait rapportée de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il vit Lavi entrer, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, visiblement heureux de le voir.

« Ah, Lavi, pour quoi voulais-tu qu'on se voie aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il en se levant pour le suivre vers les sièges épais, là où le rouquin déposa sur la table basse le plateau d'argent.

« Afin qu'on puisse parler un peu, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu discuter ensemble, seuls à seuls, toi et moi ! »

Lavi n'avait pas tort, les missions n'en finissaient pas et ils avaient tous besoin de se détendre un peu. Allen louchait déjà sur les petits biscuits et le thé à la couleur peu commune.

 _En plus, Allen parle dix fois plus que Kanda ! Ça va être si facile !_

Timcanpy se posta sur le crâne de son maître tandis que les deux hommes prirent place tout en discutant de chose et d'autres. Mais lorsqu'Allen s'empara de la tasse violette tout en racontant une vieille histoire concernant une certaine Mother, Lavi retint son souffle et s'obligea à regarder ailleurs et à s'empiffrer l'air de rien pour ne pas sourire ou pire, _rire_.

Mais voyant qu'Allen parlait toujours –finalement, il était presque aussi bavard que lui, hein !-, Lavi prit la sienne –la rouge- et but doucement son thé qui était évidemment, vierge de tout sérum, ce qui poussa le blandinet à en faire de même.

 _Oh, Allen. Tout est si facile avec toi !_

Il attendit donc que le plus jeune finisse son récit et puis, tout en piochant innocemment dans l'assiette de gâteaux ronds et sucrés, Lavi largua la bombe.

« Dis-moi Allen… Que penses-tu de notre petite Lenalee ? »

Le maudit parut un instant surpris par cette question, mais finit par répondre avec un naturel déconcertant.

« Lenalee ? Elle est comme une grande sœur pour moi. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Ooooh, pour rien, » lui assura Lavi avec un large sourire. « Je te pose juste cette question parce que je t'ai servi un thé qui te fait dire la vérité et je voulais savoir si tu aimais Lenalee afin d'avoir le champ libre avec elle car j'ai de forts sentiments pour el-… »

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes entre les deux amis. Le liquide dans la tasse que maintenait toujours Lavi entre ses doigts se mit à trembler et les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent, totalement perdu.

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ÇAAAAAAA ?! » hurla soudain Lavi en délaissant le récipient en porcelaine pour plaquer ses deux mains contre son crâne, tirant sa tête en arrière comme pour questionner quelqu'un quelque part là-haut.

L'Anglais, de plus en plus dérouté, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, observant le manège de Lavi et jeta ensuite un regard intrigué vers le liquide contenu dans sa tasse couleur lilas.

 _Timothy... TIMOTHYYYYYYYYYY !_ pensa soudain le rouquin en se rappelant du gosse qui l'avait bousculé.

La seule explication était que Lavi avait _bu_ de ce sérum. Sinon jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait avoué à Allen qu'il en pinçait pour Lenalee. Et encore mois qu'il venait de l'empoisonner avec un thé étranger !

Et ça ne pouvait qu'être la faute de ce jeune Exorciste mal élevé ! La secousse avait surement dû éjecter quelques gouttes dans son propre thé, et peut-être même sur les gâteaux appétissants. Ce thé était donc réellement puissant.

« Tu m'as drogué ?! » s'alarma soudain Allen en comprenant les réelles paroles de son ami alors qu'il reposa vivement la tasse dans la coupelle.

« Non, non ! C'est inoffensif ! ahahah… ! »

Mais aucun des deux ne sembla à l'aise dans cette affaire et le golem doré, ayant quitté la tête d'Allen, les regarda avec attention et incompréhension.

« Mais toi aussi tu te mets à déballer la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, Lavi ? » s'exclama le maudit en le désignant du bout de son index, s'enfonçant encore plus dans son siège comme pour échapper du regard intense du roux.

« Écoute, c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend… » soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Bon, le mal était fait. Autant rapidement questionner Allen avant que le sérum ne fasse plus effet. Plus jamais il ne lui ferait confiance sur ce point-là et puis, il n'avait bu qu'une petite gorgée, ou au pire, avait seulement trempé ses lèvres. Il devait faire vite.

« Alors comme ça tu aimes Lenalee ? Bien plus qu'une amie ? » glissa soudain Allen avant que l'aîné ne puisse commencer son interrogatoire.

« _Oui_ … ALLEN ! Arrête de me poser des questions bon sang ! »

« Et depuis quand ? » lui demanda Allen, lueur sournoise dans le creux de ses yeux.

Le petit saligaud ! Il en profitait !

S'il voulait lui poser une question, il devait ouvrir la bouche et répondre, puis le prendre de vitesse. Allez, Allen avait déjà découvert le plus gros ! Et selon toutes vraisemblances, l'Anglais devait lui aussi être touché par le sérum. C'était cette fois-ci la loi du plus rapide. De ce fait, le futur Bookman se renfrogna et ouvrit la bouche.

« Depuis l'Arche… Bref, Allen tu-… »

« Bon, désolé, je dois y aller ! » le coupa vivement le maudit en se levant pour se hâter vers la porte close.

Au moment où Allen allait s'éclipser de la pièce pour ne pas lui aussi se faire avoir par le sérum, Lavi se jeta littéralement sur lui pour le capturer dans ses bras afin de le pousser en arrière. Le dos des genoux d'Allen rencontra le bord du canapé et il s'effondra dessus après une exclamation de surprise et le rouquin ferma la porte à double tour, gardant la clé dans le creux de sa main.

« Eh bien voilà mon petit Allen, il n'y aura plus aucun secret entre nous ! »

« Lavi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, » marmonna Allen en se redressant, main contre son crâne, manifestement pas très rassuré.

« Mais si ! » sourit Lavi en faisant tournoyer la clé autour de son doigt.

Sa victime était prête à être dévorée ! Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Un rire sournois s'échappa de la gorge de Lavi qui se frotta les mains.

« Lavi ! Tais-toi ! » s'exclama Allen en se levant vivement, ayant parfaitement compris comment marchait le sérum.

Si une question était posée, lorsqu'il ouvrirait la bouche, ça serait pour y répondre franchement. Et loin de lui l'envie d'être testé par le futur Bookman qui aimait trop en savoir.

« Alors Allen, est-ce que-… »

« Lavi, quelle est ta couleur préférée ?! » s'exclama Allen pour le devancer, d'un ton bien plus fort afin de porter sur sa voix.

« Rouge… »

Lavi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps de comprendre ce que cherchait à faire le blandinet. Cherchait-il à gagner du temps ? Car oui, il n'avait but qu'une gorgée, alors bientôt, le thé ne ferait plus effet. Quelle plaie.

« Comment va ton grand-père ? » renchérit Allen qui visiblement essayait vraiment de gagner du temps tout en s'approchant de Lavi, surement dans l'optique de récupérer la clé.

« Il va bien, merci, bien qu'un peu fatigué par les Noé et-… Bref, Allen, tu ai-… »

« OÙ AS-TU ACHETÉ TON T-SHIRT ? IL EST SUPER SYMPA ! »

Lavi sauta sur le pauvre Allen pour lui bâillonner la bouche à l'aide de sa paume de main et les deux garçons s'écroulèrent sur le parquet qui grinça sous leur poids. Allen essaya de se débattre mais Lavi était plus lourd que lui et garda sa main pressée contre ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je l'ai depuis deux ans déjà, offert par Lenalee, il vient de Chine, » lui répondit alors le rouquin qui se laissa répondre à la question afin de pouvoir poser la sienne.

« _Labi_ ! » articula du mieux qu'il puisse Allen en battant des jambes.

Timcanpy voletait au-dessus des deux garçons, ne sachant trop comment intervenir –quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part tirer sur les cheveux du rouquin-. Allen essaya de mordre la paume de main de l'aîné mais ce dernier arriva à le maîtriser sans trop de soucis.

« Allen, Allen, cesse de te débattre, et accepte ma vengeance. »

Aujourd'hui, c'était un démon qui flottait au-dessus de la tête de Lavi et Allen essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais rien à faire. Et puis, s'il activait son Innocence ici, il pourrait blesser Lavi et se ferait sermonner par Link et Luberier jusqu'à épuisement.

« Kache Thach ! » s'exclama Allen, étouffer par la paume du petit plaisantin.

Si Lavi avait raison, Kanda avait un petit faible pour Allen, ce qui finalement, n'était pas si étonnant que cela puisqu'il était tout de même revenu à la Congrégation tout spécialement pour Allen. Il avait eu la nuit pour y réfléchir d'ailleurs et s'était senti bête de ne pas l'avoir pensé plutôt.

Ainsi donc, c'était au tour du petit blandinet de tout lui dévoiler ! Ce serait tellement drôle si Allen portait Kanda dans son cœur ! Lavi allaient les charrier jusqu'à leurs morts et se ferait une joie de jouer les entremetteurs.

« Que quelqu'un vienne ! Je me fais agresser, aidez-m-… ! » articula enfin Allen qui avait réussi à pivoter assez la tête pour libérer sa bouche.

Mais Lavi bloqua à nouveau les paroles d'Allen, une main contre ses lèvres et se pencha vers lui pour lui susurrer la question à l'oreille.

« Alors Pousse de Soja, est-ce que par tout hasard ton cœur ne bâterait pas pour Yû chéri ? »

 _Lavi je vais te tuer,_ pensa le maudit sombrement.

Comment avait-il pu en venir à cette conclusion ? C'est vrai… Lavi était tout de même loin d'être idiot. Mais l'Anglais cessa de se débattre et se mordit l'intérieur des joues afin de s'interdire d'ouvrir la bouche. Lavi quant à lui, détacha lentement sa main sans pour autant relâcher sa proie et s'apprêta à le chatouiller quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec violence extrême, brisant le verrou doré.

Lavi se redressa, assis sur le ventre d'un Allen tout rouge et croisa le regard d'un Yû Kanda on ne peut plus furieux. Les cris du maudit s'étaient fait entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir et même Krory avait accouru jusqu'ici et regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Kanda avec incrédulité.

Le tableau était tout de même assez cocasse et Kanda sembla ne pas apprécier du tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« J'peux savoir ce que tu fous, enfoiré ! » s'écria Kanda avec hargne évidente dans le ton de sa voix à l'adresse du lapin qui se grattait nerveusement le crâne.

« Kanda ! » s'exclama Allen en pointant d'un doigt accusateur le rouquin au-dessus de lui tout en le repoussant pour se redresser. « Il veut me faire avouer qu'on est ensemble ! »

 _Euh… Quoi ?_

Lavi resta comme deux ronds de flancs alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait dans la pièce et qu'Allen plaquait vivement deux mains contre sa bouche, mais trop tard. Le mal était fait. Une très faible rougeur vint apparaître sur les joues du kendoka, ce qui ne manqua pas à Lavi.

« Moyashi, tu veux que ce soit toi que j'assassine en premier…?! » beugla-t-il, cette fois-ci à l'adresse du pauvre Allen qui lançait un regard noir vers le rouquin.

De son côté, Krory se contenta de cligner plusieurs dois des yeux en observant les trois protagonistes un à un. Dans quel délire était-il tombé encore une fois ? Une expérience de Komui qui avait mal tournée ?

« C'est le sérum ! » se défendit le garçon au pentacle.

« Vous êtes ENSEMBLE ?! Comme ENSEMBLE ENSEMBLE ?! » réalisa Lavi en se levant d'une traite, son regard passant d'un Allen mortifié à un Kanda à deux doigts de l'implosion.

À vrai dire, à ce moment-là, Kanda ne savait plus qui il fallait étriper avant ? Lavi qui avait engendré toute la chose, ou Allen qui avait vendu la mèche si facilement. Mais finalement, il se dirigea rageusement vers Allen qu'il tira debout par le col pour lui hurler au visage.

« Je t'ai dit que l'autre idiot se trimballait avec un sérum de vérité ! »

« Hein ?! Quand ça ? » lâcha Allen en levant ses mains en signe de reddition.

« Oui ! Je te l'ai écrit, imbécile de Moyashi ! »

« Écrit où ça, Bakanda ?! »

« Le mot que je t'ai laissé ce matin, putain ! Tu as des yeux où c'est comment ?! »

Krory et Lavi restèrent en silence à observer la petite querelle –de couple, visiblement- et ils se lancèrent un regard interrogatif.

« Je-… J'ai vite couru hors de ta chambre ce matin, Link me cherchait, je n'ai pas fait attention, désolé ! » lui fit Allen en joignant les mains.

« VOUS DORMMEZ DANS LA MÊME CHAMBRE ?! » coupa le rouquin alors que sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

S'il avait su que les deux hommes gardaient tant d'informations intéressantes à leurs propos, Lavi les aurait déjà questionnés depuis longtemps. C'était tellement invraisemblable qu'il se demanda tout de même si ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Oui, » lui répondit Allen qui avait surement prévu de dire autre chose.

En effet, ça se vit à l'expression d'horreur qu'il tira suite à son mot clairement lâché.

« TAIS-TOI ! » lui cria le brun en assénant un coup de poing contre le crâne du pauvre Allen qui jura tout haut.

Et le second coup que reçu Lavi contre le front de la part d'un Japonais en furie lui prouva très clairement qu'il ne rêvait pas. Krory quant à lui, recula de quelques mètres pour se plaquer avec terreur contre le mur, ayant comme l'impression qu'il venait d'entendre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. Si jamais il venait à disparaitre en pleine nuit, assassiné silencieusement de sang-froid par un Exorciste aux longs cheveux noirs, il n'en serait même pas surpris.

Mais cette menace ne stoppa pas le futur Bookman qui frotta lentement son front douloureux. Après tout, plus jamais il ne pourrait profiter de cette occasion –où Allen était prisonnier du sérum- pour les questionner honnêtement. Il y avait des risques à prendre dans la vie.

« Et dis-moi, Allen, vous l'avez déjà fait ? Entre mecs ça doit être sympa aussi, » glissa Lavi en allant se cacher derrière le vampire qu'il tira du mur.

Krory protesta en affirmant qu'il ne voulait rien à voir avec cette histoire, mais Kanda ne s'empressa pas d'aller quérir Lavi car il avait une mission plus importante.

« On l'a… Hmmmph ! »

Celle d'empêcher un Allen aux joues rouges de parler.

« N'ouvre plus la bouche ! C'est clair ! » lui cria-t-il en le bâillonnant de ses deux mains.

 _J'ai pourtant tellement de questions à leur poser…_ pensa ironiquement Lavi avec un faible sourire. _Mais là… Il vaut mieux s'arrêter à ce stade._

« Puisqu'on est encore sous le charme du sérum, pourquoi ne pas faire un petit Action-Vérité ! » proposa Lavi tout sourire en tentant un regard de par-dessus l'épaule du vampire.

« Je ne te savais pas avoir autant d'envie suicidaire, » lui fit Krory en le dégageant de son dos, ne souhaitant pas mourir pour rien.

« Va te jeter du haut d'un pont ! » lui asséna Kanda en tirant Allen en arrière pour s'approcher avec menace du rouquin.

« Je n'ai pas choisi Action, mon p'tit Yû. Hum… Je pense que je vais prendre… Vérité ! »

« _Pourquoi_ tu ne me fais pas le plaisir de te jeter du haut d'un pont ? » continua donc Kanda en retroussant ses manches, lueur assassine dans les yeux.

Mais Lavi déguerpit hors de la pièce tout en riant et sa voix se fit entendre jusqu'ici, dévoilant ainsi une très belle vérité.

« Parce que je vous aime tous tellement ! On est une famille, je ne veux pas vous quitter ! »

Allen qui avait toujours une main pressée contre son crâne encore douloureux dû au coup de son compagnon, laissa échapper un petit sourire suite aux paroles douces et presque naïves du petit comique de la clique.

« Tu crois que si je le frappe assez fort, il saura tenir sa langue ? » marmonna le futur assassin aux longs cheveux en quittant la pièce pour suivre le lapin.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux lui couper la langue, ahah… » glissa Allen en détournant les yeux.

« Bien dit, » se fit entendre la voix de Kanda du couloir.

Allen se rendit soudain compte de ses paroles, toujours victime du sérum et il se mit alors à paniquer puis accourut vers la porte pour suivre son amant.

« N-… Non ! Kanda, attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! »

« La vérité ne sors que de la bouche des enfants ! »

« Kandaaaaa ! »

Krory toujours au milieu de la pièce, plaqua une main contre son visage en signe d'exaspération.

Howard Link, quant à lui, resta parfaitement calme, là, près de la porte, côté couloir, dissimulé dans la pénombre, bien qu'il avait très envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

Ces Exorcistes n'avaient pas terminé de lui apporter des ennuis, ça il en était certain !

« KANDA LÂCHE-LE ! » criait la voix d'Allen dans le lointain. « Il ne dira à personne qu'on est ensemble depuis Noël, j'en suis sû-… ! »

« JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER D'OUVRIR LA BOUCHE, SOMBRE ANDOUILLE ! »

_-''-_

FIN

_-''-_

* * *

 _Bonne vacances et merci à tous de m'avoir suivi durant mes fanfics D. Gray-Man ! Ce fandom se meurs un peu, mais j'essai de garder la petite lumière Yullen allumée._

 _Sans vous, je n'aurais pas autant écrit, alors je vous remercie encore une fois ici._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis à propos de cette petite idiotie… Et puis rappelons-le :_

 _Yullen un jour, Yullen_ _ **toujours**_ _!_


End file.
